As Death Watches
by EvanSol0919
Summary: "Rukia could not blame Ichigo for his decision. She too knew the loss of power cut deeply into one's psyche... he must have been so desperate." Rukia's thought's during chapter 459, "The Death and the Strawberry, Part 2"


Ok so I did Uryuu's thoughts during chapter 459 and now here's my take on Rukia!

These one-shots are so much easier to come out with than a regular chapter!

To Kaze05: Yeah I really want to see Rukia vs. Riruka too, mostly because Riruka is so annoying so I hope she gets frozen in a block of ice. Or at least gets her tongue frozen so she can't speak although knowing her she would still try.

To Haddrell: To each their own. Personally I find Tsukishima, his suspenders and his over exaggerated powers irritating so I hope that Byakuya just sends Byakuri right through his chest!

Also I just want this fullbringer arc to be over. Kubo said this was going to be short. He needs to look up what "short" actually means.

Hints of Ichi/Ruki if you take it that way (as I do) or you can just see it as deep friendship if that's what you like (except don't read the last line).

Hope you enjoy!

Own nothing, never will.

Juureichi (important spiritual ground): location of the greatest concentration of spirit energy in the Human World

XXXXXXXXXX

"NOOOOOOO!"

Pain exploded through Rukia's chest at the sound as she clutched the glowing sword tighter.

This was hardly the picture of how she thought their reunion would be.

Soul Society had been keeping a close eye on Karakura Town, the justification being that it was still the Juureichi, but everyone knew that the unofficial reason was to watch Ichigo and the others.

Rukia never inquired as to what was happening in the last seventeen months. She didn't need to.

Inoue, Sado, and Ishida would continue their training in secret as they probably suspected that another enemy would one day appear, Kurosaki Isshin would still have not revealed his history to his son, Karin's powers would grow, the other humans would try to move on with their own lives, and Ichigo…

To the others he would claim that he was handling the loss of his powers just fine. He would also tell himself petty half-lies, saying that this peaceful life was what he always wanted.

Then events started to spiral out of control.

Ishida had been attacked and the man responsible claimed that he would restore Ichigo's shinigami powers. Then Inoue had apparently been struck by another man and soon after Sado and all the other humans had fallen under this Tsukishima's sadistic ability.

Urahara and Isshin knew about the situation and instead of simply telling Ichigo the truth, they turned to a more extreme measure.

Rukia would never understand this. How could a father continually allow his only son to be used by everyone?

Then the former captain had come to Soul Society to present the sword to the captain-commander and explained that this entire complex plot to steal Ichigo's powers was led by the first Substitute Shinigami, Ginjou Kuugo.

Some thought it odd when Yamamoto-soutachiou ordered all the captains and vice-captains to give up part of their reiatsu, but even if he had forbidden it the majority of the upper members would have done it anyway.

When it came to Ichigo, even the strictest of officers were willingly to break the rules.

That's how much of an impact he had. How important he was to them.

"GIVE IT BACK, GINJOU! GIVE MY POWER BACK!"

Rukia felt tears springing to her eyes; she never thought she would hear him beg.

This was the man who had stopped the Soukyoku, the person who had defeated captains and espada alike, the one who saved them all on so many occasions… and now here was his broken form, curled up on the ground, pleading to a monster to return what was rightfully his.

"What? You're joking. It's power that I gave you back. It belongs to me! I'm sparing your life even though you're useless now. The least you could do is thank me."

This entire situation was mental torture.

All Ichigo wanted to protect the people he loved but how could he do that if they believed that the true enemy was a friend?

Rukia could only imagine what it must have been like to see everyone defend Tsukishima. Only imagine what it must have been like to be attacked by your nakama.

And she didn't even like to imagine it.

All Ichigo had was his new found abilities and the support of a supposed ally.

Rukia knew all too well what a horrible emotion hope could be. How it can blind someone from danger, allow for quick trust to form despite the lack of time… and the agony that came when it was taken away…

Rukia could not blame Ichigo for his decision.

She too knew the loss of power cut deeply into one's psyche. Not being able to hear Sode no Shirayuki's voice and just the feeling of being worthless had been overwhelming.

The difference between their two experiences was that Rukia had believed that it would be temporary.

Ichigo believed that the silence would be permanent.

She could not conceive that kind of pain for someone like Ichigo. He claimed that his very name meant "one who protects".

The sacrifice he had made was nothing less than a type of suicide, the killing of one's own self-image, his sense of purpose in life.

It was no wonder that the seventeen year old boy had been so easily persuaded by the charming Ginjou. Even if Ishida's attack hadn't forced his hand, Ichigo still would have accepted.

He must have been so desperate.

"GINJOU! GINJOU!"

The orange haired boy ran mindlessly at the retreating figures, his eyes that of a madman.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to act.

In a flash Rukia was behind Ichigo and, just like that first night, she impaled him with a sword.

Urahara and Isshin were behind her. It would take a few moments before the reiatsu would take root so he naturally assumed his own father had stabbed him.

This was a deeper kind of betrayal, one of flesh and blood, and his brown eyes that usually held such fire were crushed.

"You idiot. It wasn't me who stabbed you. Look closely. You should be able to see their form by now. Just who… is holding that sword!"

Slowly, the agony in his chestnut depths shifted from despair to an amazed shock.

Rukia couldn't help but give a small smile as it became clear that he could see her. She would never admit it but she could not describe how much she had missed his gaze. It burned like the sun, providing warmth and comfort to her soul.

"Rukia…"

That was another thing she missed but would never confess.

Just how much she loved his deep voice saying her name.

A large explosion ripped through the area as all the spiritual energy reentered Ichigo's body. And it wasn't just from the captains and lieutenants. Many other members from the Gotei 13, from the obvious members of the Eleventh Division, to Hanatoru, to the Visords had all contributed.

That simple proved how much Ichigo meant to all of them.

The vice-captain watched with proud violet eyes as his body was covered in flowing black robes, a ridiculously large zanpaktou appeared in his right hand, how his shoulders and back straightened with new found strength.

Though she could not see his face, Rukia knew what he looked like. The way his expression looked best: serious, focused… _alive_.

He was back. The man she loved was back.

XXXXXXXXXX

So that was my take on Rukia's perspective.

I must say I have never liked Isshin, at least not after the truth was revealed. He knew full well that everyone from Urahara to Aizen was manipulating his son and he allowed it to happen.

And I must say that I'm still not sure what to make of that dialogue in chapter 448 when Urahara is asking whether or not it is ok for a parent to rob his son of his future. This is just my theory but that might mean that Ichigo can't go back to being human again. Again, just a theory. With the way Kubo's been lately, I wonder if he even knows what he's doing anymore.

Please remember to comment! Unlike other authors, I actually respond!

Love from EvanSol0919!


End file.
